


An impartial observer

by orphan_account



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luca works above the offices where Vicki works and overhears some of the extrodinary cases they work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An impartial observer

**Author's Note:**

> Another example of nothing but my love for Henry Fitzroy.

Luca had worked in the office for about a year. It was the dullest job he’d ever worked on – archiving old files. The only high point was the fact that he could hear, through a vent in the wall, what happened in the office bellow. Originally it wasn’t all that interesting but it was company of a kind. He was lonely since he’d moved to the city. Too shy to go out to clubs and working in a job where he didn’t meet anyone he was very alone. And listening to Coleen and Vicky made him feel like there was someone. Then one day it got interesting. Vampires and then a world of the supernatural. 

Luca sat by the vent listening avidly, investigating all he could about the supernatural. He read up on the cases that Vicki was trying to solve and researched everything he could about vampires. Because that was the most fascinating thing about Vicki’s new client base was the vampire. Henry Fitzroy. A real life vampire in the office beneath him. It was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to him. 

He brought books from old stores that he thought would be useful and sat researching different types of demons. He always made sure that he was silent above them as it occurred to him rather too late that Henry Fitzroy might not be too happy to discover a stranger knew his secret. 

But then one night the unexpected happen. Vicki needed an answer and Luca had it. He sat by the grate debating what to do. He had the book, could he let them die because he was too scared to give them the information they needed. He knew he couldn’t. He picked up the book and very slowly left the office, locking it behind him. He crept down the stairs heart pounding and slid up to the door. He was too frightened to knock so he knelt down and placed the book on the floor outside. Then he knocked and ran. He kept running all the way home. 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Vicki had opened the door and seen the book. Used the information and saved the day. But it left the problem of who it was who had left the book.  
“Look whoever it was obviously helping us…they’re on our side,” Coreen insisted again.  
“But they must have been listening to us,” Vicki reminded her.   
“They’ll know what I am.”  
Both girls turned to look at Henry and they nodded. 

Henry traced the sharp smell of fear from outside the door to the office above and they worked out how they must have been listening to their conversations through the grate. Vicki wanted to confront whoever it was first thing in the morning but Henry managed to convince her to let him do it.   
“People tend not to lie to me,” he reminded her.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

 

It was a few days before Luca had the guts to go into work. He went in heart beating fast, hands sweating. But nothing happened. No visit from Coreen or Vicki and they made no mention of it. They were investigating a new case. Luca sat down by the grate to listen as usual. He stayed there until it got dark, disappointed that neither woman made any reference to their mystery saviour.   
“Huh hmm.”  
Luca jumped out of his skin and scrambled to his feet. A man was standing, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, casually watching him. Power emanated from him and without the man saying a word Luca knew it was Henry Fitzroy.  
Panic swamped him. The vampire was here to kill him.   
“My name’s Henry Fitzroy, but then you already know that.”  
Luca swallowed. Mouth too dry with fear to speak.  
“You know what I am.”  
Luca shook his head desperately. “No…I, no.”  
“Don’t lie to me.”   
Did he imagine it or had his eyes darkened?  
“Do you know what I am?”  
Luca nodded before he could stop himself, terror closing in.  
“Please don’t kill me.” Luca begged before he could stop himself. “I only wanted to help.”  
“You’ve been eavesdropping on us.” Henry ignored the request.  
Luca nodded again.  
Henry started to walk towards him and Luca quickly backed up.  
“Stay still.” It was a command.  
Henry walked forward until he was almost touching Luca.   
“If you lie to me I will kill you, do you understand?”  
Luca nodded, tears welling in his eyes.  
“Have you told anyone about me?”  
Luca shook his head.  
“Why?”  
Luca swallowed the lump in his throat, “I don’t have anyone to tell.” And that was the honest truth. Henry, Vicki and Colleen were all he had.  
“Why did you listen in to our conversations?”  
Luca swallowed again “because…because it was interesting, because I’d never heard anything like it. Because I was lonely and I guess, listening to you all made me feel less alone.”

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Henry looked at the boy in front of him. Shaking, pulse racing, obviously terrified. This didn’t particularly move him as long as he kept the hunger under control. But looking around this room. Imagining this beautiful boy sitting up here alone, sitting listening to them for his only company, that touched him.   
“Are you going to kill me?”  
Henry smiled, showing only human teeth and shook his head.   
“I’m going to take you down to meet Vicki and Colleen,” he said simply.  
“Why? Because you feel sorry for me?”  
Henry smiled then, showing just a little of the hunter, “no, because I think you’re pretty.”  
He grinned when Luca blushed but was relieved that this seemed to lessen the boy’s terror. He took his arm and led him downstairs.   
Colleen forgave him instantly and even Vicki’s heart seemed to melt at the thought of this boy loneliness. So they gave him a job so he no longer had to listen at the door. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Luca couldn’t believe that this had happened. His whole life had been turned around. He loved his job. He was a part of their lives. He was part of the cases, of the world they lived in. They’d been out on a case and Henry had dropped Colleen and Vicki, who were both exhausted, home.  
“I’m going out to a club tonight; would you like to come with me?”  
Luca stared at Henry for a moment.  
Henry raised an eyebrow in amusement.   
“You don’t have to be nice to me like this,” Luca said quickly, embarrassed at the thought that Henry might be offering him some kind of charity. They had done enough for him already.   
“Maybe I want to be nice to you.” Luca felt warmth spread through him at Henry’s tone and he had to quickly look away to hide a blush.  
“Do you want to?” Henry asked again.   
Luca nodded.  
They drove up to what looked like a deserted building and Henry parked the car. The got out of the car and walked up the entrance. Henry led him inside and Luca found himself having to stop his mouth from dropping open. Men and women, half naked were pressed up against each other, dancing and writhing. Suddenly Henry slipped and arm around him and pulled him tight against his body.   
Luca tensed, suddenly unsure of himself with Henry.  
“No one will make a move if you’re with me.” Henry explained.  
Luca nodded.  
Henry led him over to the bar and brought them drinks. He kept an arm around him and Luca found himself resting against Henry’s comforting strength. Henry kept conversation going with ease and Luca felt comfortable with Henry’s arm around him.  
“Do you know why I come here?”  
Luca shook his head, surprised by the conversation switch.  
“To hunt.”  
Luca tensed at the word. He knew from Vicki that Henry’s hunting was not a violent act but a sexual one but the word made him nervous. He was also not sure of where this was going.  
“Oh,” was all he could manage to say.  
“I could go into the crowd and find someone here, which I will do if you say no.”  
“No?”  
“Come home with me. Let me feed from you.”  
Desire prickled at Luca’s spine but fear shook him.   
“I…what?” He couldn’t finish his sentence.  
Henry pulled him tight against his body and then pressed his mouth to Luca’s ear.  
“I’ll take you to bed and then blow your mind.”  
And then arousal swamped his fear and Luca nodded. Henry pulled away slightly and smiled, taking Luca’s hand and leading him outside.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………  
Driving to his flat Henry could hear Luca’s heart beating wildly. He reached out and placed a hand on Luca’s leg. He could smell both his fear and arousal.  
When the car pulled up his heart sped up again. It had been a long time since Henry had taken a mortal home who was so nervous about coming to bed with him but at the same time so desperate. He’d forgotten how it enflamed the hunter and fought to keep the masks in place.   
He turned to Luca and raised a hand to stroke his cheek.  
“Calm down, I’m right here with you. You don’t have to be afraid.”  
They climbed out of the car and into the lift. Luca’s heart still pounding and his blood calling to Henry. Henry couldn’t resist and pulled him forward into a kiss. Luca tensed momentarily in surprise and then melted against him. Henry wondered if anyone had ever kissed the boy like this as he slid his tongue into his mouth, demanding surrender. The lift pinged and Henry pulled away smiling slightly at Luca’s breathlessness.   
He led him into the apartment and then slid his own and Luca’s coats off. He ran a hand through Luca’s hair and pulled him closer.  
“Have you done this before?”  
“Had sex with a vampire?”  
Henry smiled, “had sex with a man,” he clarified.  
Luca blushed and looked away. He shook his head. “Does this mean you won’t…”  
Henry smiled and reached up to take Luca’s chin gently and turned his head to look at him. “No, it doesn’t mean that I won’t. In fact I like to know that I’m first.”  
Luca did seem to have a reply to that so Henry took his hand and led him into the bedroom.


End file.
